


Day at the Beach

by WinryWeiss



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: (I have no idea how the plot – or lack thereof – took this turn), (but at this point I no longer care and just go with the flow), Alternate Universe - Human, Beach Sex, Beaches, Body insecurity, Canon Compliant, Clothed Sex, Human Perry the Platypus (Phineas and Ferb), M/M, Mute Perry the Platypus (Phineas and Ferb), Mute!Perry, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Self-Indulgent, Semi-Public Sex, blowjob, human!Perry AU, not MML compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27434881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinryWeiss/pseuds/WinryWeiss
Summary: It was just an idea, a mere suggestion amongst a dozen others. One of many possibilities how to escape the summer heat.The fact that Heinz doesn’t exactly like the beach with all the hustle and bustle irrelevant to the opportunity of seeing Perry in his wetsuit.
Relationships: Heinz Doofenshmirtz/Perry the Platypus
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67
Collections: Perryshmirtz Week 2020





	Day at the Beach

**Author's Note:**

> Written for PerryShmirtz Week 2020 – Day 6: **Day Off** / Movie Night

Beach was not Heinz’ idea of a day off well spent.

But Perry had quite literary perked up when he suggested it, as vague as that idea was, and, well, Heinz just couldn’t deny him.

Perry didn’t try to coax Heinz to join him in the water. He asked once but seemed more than happy to simply drop by him every once a while, in the quiet corner of the beach where Heinz stubbornly refused to let the sun touch him.

He wiggled his toes in the warm sand.

The sun was too hot, the people too numerous, the seagulls too noisy, and Perry…

Perry was _beautiful_.

He looked dashing, clad in tight, _tight_ shorty wetsuit of coal-black colour with teal accents that complimented his hair. The very definition of desirable, checked out by every passing woman and quite a few men.

To be honest, his former nemesis looked suave in anything, be it his agent getup, casual clothes, or _just_ Heinz’ lab coat. Well, he has too broad shoulders to actually fit into that particular piece of garment properly, but, _Himmel_ , the picture he made wearing it, _only it_ and nothing else…

Heinz felt suddenly hot all over, and it had nothing to do with the weather.

He himself, on the other hand…

Whatever he tried, he looked like he just got lost buying some fashion sense, or like he dressed in absolute darkness. His preferred vivid colour combinations made most people flinch, so he rarely ventured out wearing something else than his trademark attire.

Right now, he was huddled on a towel, hiding in the shadow of an umbrella. Perry persuaded him to dress into cargo Bermuda shorts, shrugging his head with amusement at the Hawaiian shirt with pretty hibiscus pattern that hung on Heinz’ thin frame. The sleeves were just long enough to cover the ugly patch of scarred tissue, the transition between genuine flesh and artificial skin. He might not be as hesitant to let others see it as he used to be, but the doesn’t like strangers staring, especially when he was out with Perry.

The embodiment of his infatuation surfed another wave, his teal head disappearing under the water after he fell. He broke back to the surface in a short while, but his surf was already attempting to escape towards the vastness of the ocean. Heinz observed as his partner swam towards the surf, boarded it again and paddled back to the shore. With surf tucked under his arm, he headed back to Heinz, droplets of water dribbling from the tousled strands of his hair.

He jabbed the surf into the sand and toppled down next to Heinz, churring contentedly.

“What a happy little platypus you are, you just need a pond to splash in.”

Perry grinned at Heinz, folding his hands beneath his head. His hair seemed shades darker due to all the saltwater, droplets drying on his skin and on the tight wetsuit clinging to his perfect body.

Heinz’ throat felt suddenly dry. He gulped and averted his eyes.

Perry noticed. He raised his eyebrows in surprise but then a mischievous smile spread across his face. He got back to his feet, gestured at Heinz to wait and took his purse from their picnic basket. In a moment he returned with a can of ice coffee and an ice lolly. He gave the drink to Heinz and sat next to him, so close their shoulders bumped. He unwrapped the lolly, it had a bright toxic colour and Perry licked it experimentally, humming in appreciation of the taste.

Heinz blushed furiously, unable to take his eyes away.

Perry licked the lolly from the bottom to the very tip, then shoved most of the thing into his mouth. He grinned around it at Heinz, having the audacity to wink before he took it out. His lips made loud smacking sound that resonated with something deep in Heinz’ soul. With a tilt of his head, Perry offered the ice to Heinz.

“No, thank you,” croaked his partner. He took a gulp of the coffee, trying to cool down his raising interest.

Perry waited for a little, droplets condensing on the surface of the lolly, trailing down towards the stick. He shrugged and licked away the droplets, maintaining eye contact with Heinz. Then he opened his mouth a little, letting his tongue dart out to tickle the tip of the lolly. He wrapped his tongue around it, making a sound at the back of his throat, _the very same_ sound he usually makes when he has his mouth full of something diametrically opposed.

Heinz went bright red. He wolfed down the remaining of his coffee and rose abruptly. “I’mgoingtothrowthisaway,” he blurted, holding the can in front of himself like a shield, and evacuated himself towards beach huts.

Perry observed his receding back, crunching the remnants of the ice lolly between his teeth. Then he stood up, dusted the sand off his backside and leisurely trailed behind Heinz. He found his partner propped against a wall of one of the huts.

Their eyes locked and Heinz gulped.

With a smirk and firm hands on his shoulders, Perry pushed him backwards into a narrow alley between two huts, until Heinz’ back hit the wall. Continuing the movement until the push transformed into a full-body hug, trapping his nemesis-turned-partner into a tight embrace, one of his legs wedged between Heinz’. He churred in appreciation of the pressure that greeted him there.

That sound was an instant serotonin shot for Heinz’ brain. He could tell from the widening of Perry’s eyes and the little hitch in his breath that it was a turn-on not only for him.

“This is a _terrible_ idea,” whispered Heinz, not as scandalised as he probably should be. Somehow, the fact that it was not him who came up with this scheme, but Perry, _Perry who is usually the one with common sense between the two of them_ , made him painfully hard.

Perry tilted his head.

“That does not mean _stop_ !” whined Heinz.

Perry chuckled. He pecked Heinz on his lips, turning the playful kiss into soft smooches, foreheads touching. He smoothened the folds of the loud Hawaiian shirt, trailing his hands down across Heinz’ stomach to the waistband of his shorts. Untucking him, Perry licked his lips and sunk to his knees.

Heinz’ head thudded against the wall, one hand muffling his mouth. He was well aware he tends to be loud, his mouth running a marathon, leagues ahead of his thoughts. Perry took pleasure in that. Which was the reason the entirety of the flat, not only the laboratory, was now soundproof. Provided they did not forget to close the balcony door.

And boy, was Heinz _loud_ that one particular time.

Mrs. Thompson from the floor below glances at him sideways with an amused smile whenever they happen to run into each other to this day.

But now, oh now, the feeling of Perry’s sun-warm fingers on his prick erased all thoughts from his mind. Small kisses alternating with sloppy licks, the gentle chafe of teeth, the tickling breath, Perry’s open palms sliding around his backside to grip and grope him as he took him into his warm, _warm_ mouth brought Heinz almost embarrassingly quickly to the edge of satisfaction. The background noise of waves and distant chatter of beachgoers barely reaching his small paradise. With fingers tangled in those damp teal locks, Heinz could _feel_ the smug smile without looking, could feel every rise and descent, every swipe of Perry’s tongue, every content hum.

The sun continued its path on the sky, waves crashed onshore in unrelenting rhythm, seagulls cried. The orgasm hit him with the force of a flood tide, sweeping through his soul and body, leaving him out of breath. His knees buckled and he slid down into Perry’s waiting arms.

Perry wiped the come from his lips, pushing the pearly droplets back to his mouth with his fingers, licking them clean.

Heinz felt the dull strain of rekindling desire. He tugged at Perry’s shoulders, pulling him into a mellow kiss. Tangled in a mess of limbs, Heinz’ skinny legs around kneeling Perry, he trailed his fingertips across Perry’s broad shoulders, towards the zip of the wetsuit.

Perry raised his eyebrows in faux surprise.

“Too late to play coy now,” informed him Heinz. “And just so you know, I don’t care how you will climb back into _this_ ” he jerked the zip open “afterwards.” With a mischievous smirk, he added: “Nor for the sand you’ll get _everywhere_. Trust me, personal experience.”

Perry laughed and pulled his ever-petty partner into another kiss.

He’d gladly take all the sand in the world if it meant to convince Heinz that a day at the beach is a day well spent.

**Author's Note:**

>  _Somehow_ , all the previous prompt fills were short and sweet ficlets, _brutally_ under 1k words, all general rated, with a single exception that took it up to teen.  
> And then I go and write _this_.  
> Oh well. *shrugtake*
> 
> BTW, the working title was [cocktail] for a punny variant of a name…  
> Yep. I’ll see myself out.


End file.
